


goodbye stranger

by SongOfTheFallenAngels



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Catiel, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfTheFallenAngels/pseuds/SongOfTheFallenAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really loved "Goodbye stranger" and wanted to add a different ending. Hope everyone enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	goodbye stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved "Goodbye stranger" and wanted to add a different ending. It's going to be quite short but I'll write more in the next few week/days.

"I know _you_ can hear me. It.....It's _me_.

we're family

we need you

_I need you_ " the words fall from his broken mouth, the syllables slur from the blood caught in his throat.

********

"You have to chose, Castiel. Us or them?" 

*******

"Cas..."

The knife clinks as it hits the floor and the sound is met by exasperated murmurs from the beaten, ruined man on the floor. He tries to catch his breath, shuffles slightly away from the trench coated figure he used to recognize, but it's useless.

He doesn't see what happens next, it's all blurred in the light streaming from all around him.

*******

"Castiel? _**Castiel?!**_ " 

She had lost him and what a shame since she had tried so hard. Reached into his mind and twisted it, molded him into the soldier he was created to be.

  
But Naomi doesn't realize that this is how it would always end, this is how it was bound to happen. Castiel was always a fragile soul and between the torture, amnesia and missions he was sent out on but not allowed to question; yo-yoing back and forth between Heaven and Earth, Angels and demons, good and bad, sane and insane- would damage him far worse than any instrument of pain she kept prepared for when he knew too much and had to forget ever could.

******

Castiel reaches towards Dean.

"Cas?

No

Cas

Cas!

AGH" He flinches at the angel's touch, not sure if he should expect another hit but when he looks up he can feel the swelling and bruises have gone and there is something in the eyes of the man above him that he recognizes. Part of him has returned from the vile hands of Naomi and has made it's way back to where it belongs: with Dean.

 

He shakes his head

"I'm so sorry, Dean" and the words seen genuine. Not like before when he was simply a puppet for Naomi.

 

"What the hell just happened?"

 

"Something I never should have allowed"

 

Wings flutter and in an instant Castiel was gone, this seemed to be a reoccurring theme with him.

 

"No, no, no, Cas. Not again..." His voice wasn't reassuring as he had expected and came out as more of a whimper.

"You can't keep doing this to me..."

 


End file.
